pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clair
Clair (Japanese: イブキ Ibuki) is the Gym Leader of the Blackthorn City Gym located in Johto. She uses -type Pokémon. Appearance Personality Biography Games Her Gym badge is called the Rising Badge and the TM she gives the player after beating her contains Dragonbreath. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, it is Dragon Pulse. In her gym, the trainer must use the HM Strength to push the boulders into the lava, eventually making a path to Clair. In her Pokémon HeartGold SoulSilver gym, the player must rotate and move a platform over a series of lava pits. In both the original and the remake games, Clair refuses to give the Rising Badge even after the player beats her. She requires that the player goes to the Dragon's Den in order to earn the badge. In Pokémon Crystal, she still refuses to give the badge, but the player goes to the Dragon's Den to pass the Dragon users' challenge instead. After that, she gives the badge, scared of what will happen if Lance was informed. Clair's Gym title is "The Blessed User of Dragon Pokémon". Manga Anime Season 4: Johto League Champions Clair, among other Johto Gym Leaders, appears in the opening scene of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Season 5: Master Quest Ash and co. encounter Clair when they encounter both her Dratini and Gyarados. The Dratini was under her protection and she didn't want anyone to hurt it while it went through the process of shedding its skin. Clair has also proven to be quite agile when she was swinging from branch to branch to try and catch up with Team Rocket like a pro gymnast. When Dratini was about to be shocked Clair blocked it. This act moved Dratini so much it evolved into Dragonair who helped her beat Team Rocket. Later on it was revealed that she and Liza from Charific Valley have been friends since they were girls. After the ordeal involving Team Rocket and a Dragonite Guardian, The Gym Battle between Ash and Clair resumed, with Clair losing a well-fought battle and gave him the Rising Badge. She helped Ash look for all eight of his badges after he lost them but they managed to find them. She said goodbye to Ash and co. and wished Ash luck in the Johto League. Season 12: DP Galactic Battles Clair was briefly mentioned by Lyra during her review of Johto region at the Johto festival. Season 15: BW Adventures in Unova Clair returned in Decolore Islands and met Ash's friends, Cilan and Iris. She searched for a shiny Druddigon and after finding it, she captured it. Iris was inspired by her being a Gym Leader specializing in Dragon-type Pokémon. Sprites Pokémon Games Gold, Silver & Crystal Gym Battle HeartGold & SoulSilver Gym Battle & Rematch Gym Battle= |-| Rematch= Tag Battle with Lance Black 2 & White 2 Tournaments Dragon-type Tournament= |-| Johto Gym Leader Tournament= Stadium 2 Gym Leader Castle Round 1= |-| Round 2= Anime On hand Voice Actress *'English:' Megan Hollingshead (Master Quest), Eva Christensen (BW: Adventures in Unova and Beyond) *'Japanese: '''Yuko Mita *'Polish:' Joanna Domanska *'Spanish:' Maria Antonia Rodriguez *'Iberian Spanish:''' Liliana Barba Trivia *Clair is Lance's younger cousin. *In Pokémon Crystal, she has a grandfather who lives in the Dragon's Den. *Clair is the only gym leader to not have Hoenn or Sinnoh-based Pokémon in her rematch roster in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. *In Pokémon Adventures, she seems to dislike and fear her cousin Lance (in the manga, he's her brother). But, in the HGSS season, she shows care for him by protecting him from Silver, who was also trying to find him. *Clair is extremely prideful. This is evident by how she refuses to give the player a gym badge after defeating her, and doesn't believe the player passed the test her grandfather gives to him. *In her original Generation II artwork and the Master Quest season of the Anime Clair's hair was pale blue and the sides of her hair pointed downward. In addition to that her outfit was black. In her updated Generation IV artwork and in "An Egg Scramble" her hair is sky blue, the sides of her hair pointed upward and her outfit is blue as well. *She and Iris are both female gym leaders who specialize in Dragon-type Pokémon. **They are also the final Gym Leaders in their respective regions (though the player faces Iris only in Pokémon White Version). *Clair is the second Gym leader to reappear in her HeartGold/SoulSilver attire. The first being Jasmine in Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port!. Gallery Clair 2.png|"It's nice to meet you. My name is Clair." Clair 3.png|Brock's latest Love interest. Clair 11.png|"It's... all right... Dratini!" Clair27.png|Clair as described by Team Rocket Clair 29.png|Clair and Liza Clair_37.png|"I didn't know you had a Snorlax Ash." Clair_50.png Clair and Ash reunite.png Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation II Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Dragon Pokémon User Category:Characters from Johto Category:Minor Characters Category:Generation V Characters